Gentle Vices
by orpheneritus
Summary: Kyouya has no choice but to take the seat across from his sister. He can't refuse her now that he has seen her. His sweet sister, who surrounds him in her gentle vices...


Gentle Vices by orpheneritus

When Kyouya finds Tamaki, he will kill him.

This time for sure.

But it's too late now, and he has no choice but to take the seat across from his sister. He can't refuse her now he has seen her. His sweet sister, who surrounds him in her gentle vices.

'Fuyumi,' he nods slightly. 'Is Tamaki not coming?' he asks already envisaging the answer she will give.

Fuyumi shakes her head and places her water glass back onto the table. 'Oh, no. He called me just a few hours ago and said that I was to come and meet you in his place.'

'He should've just called me. We could've rescheduled.' Kyouya unfolds his napkin and spreads it across his lap.

'It's just as well,' she says softly. 'I wanted to see you.'

Kyouya wonders if Tamaki has acted on his own, or if this clandestine meeting was a collusion between two equally foolish individuals. 'I have a phone,' he points out. 'It isn't necessary to meet up like this.'

Fuyumi blushes slightly. 'I shouldn't let you tell me off, Kyouya. I'm your big sister.'

'I never make the mistake of assuming age and sense are correlative attributes, Fuyumi. I have you and Tamaki, to thank for that.' She has a look on her face. Slightly upset; slightly fierce. It's a combination that Kyouya has become weary of seeing directed at him.

She is about to speak when the waiter arrives. Fuyumi is instantly flustered and unable to make up her mind. Kyouya orders first, and in the end recommends a meal for Fuyumi, which she happily accepts.

'Can we make this quick?' he asks inspecting his fish with a critical eye. 'Father will be home early today.'

She puts down her fork with a little more force than necessary. 'And you wouldn't want him to find out that we were having lunch.'

She says it like a statement, but Kyouya can hear the question hidden within. 'Well no,' he replies. 'That's hardly a secret.'

Her mouth pulls into a tight line for a moment. There is a pause before she sighs and picks up her fork again. 'I try to forgive you Kyouya, because I know you don't mean to be cruel.'

'Is it cruel to say something that everyone knows to be true?' he enquires lightly.

'I suppose not,' she sighs. 'Perhaps it feels cruel because you don't fight it.'

'Fuyumi…' he says lowering his glass. 'I can't—'

She touches his hand with her own. 'It's okay Kyouya, I understand… Let me tell you something now, okay?'

He looks enquiringly. 'You're not getting a divorce I hope. Father would really be furious.'

Fuyumi laughs out loud. 'Oh no, I'm not getting a divorce. I love Shido-san… You'd love him too if you would only come around every once in a while.'

He doesn't bother justifying his absence. No one goes to visit Shido-san from their family and they are only occasionally invited around to the Ohtori house. Only when custom and propriety requires it.

Fuyumi was supposed to marry the eldest son of the Hanamatsu Family. His father had set his heart on it as a very advantageous match. But Fuyumi had fallen in love. And she had shown a strength Kyouya had never believed her capable of. She went against Father and married Shido-san. Father eventually had to back down gracefully, as it was unseemly to be perceived as forcing a match.

It isn't that Shido-san is a bad connection for their family. It is definitely a grudge. Fuyumi went against Father and won. That is not acceptable.

And now she gets nothing from him, not even acknowledgement.

Kyouya wants too much from his father to commit that kind of foolish act. He doesn't see anything in the world that is worth losing his fortune and status over. Checks and balances, is what he believes in, and Kyouya always makes sure that his balance is in the black.

'What is it then?' he asks with some genuine curiosity.

She smiles. 'I want you to be the first to know.'

'To do that, you'd actually have to tell me something,' he points out.

Fuyumi sits back a little and grins. 'I'm pregnant.'

He thinks about it for awhile. Mostly trying to fathom why Fuyumi would want him to know first. He can't understand it.

'That could be a good thing,' he says vaguely. 'If it's a boy Father might be willing to overlook past events.'

'Then I hope more than anything it's a girl. I hope that man never interferes again,' she says viciously.

'You don't want him to accept you again?'

'No, Kyouya. I want you to accept me.'

'Fuyumi,' he says quietly. 'What does it matter if I accept you or not, there is no advantage in my acceptance.'

'When will you understand,' her voice quivers tightly, as her hand closes over his. 'I'm not looking for advantage, Kyouya. I'm looking for my little brother. For love. Happiness. For all the things that man has been trying to strip from us.'

'Those are foolish things to want,' he replies pulling his hand from her grip.

Slowly she takes up her napkin and settles herself back into her chair. 'You didn't always think them such bad things to want.'

'I didn't understand the world then, Fuyumi.'

'I don't believe you've truly let go, Kyouya. I won't believe it and I won't stop trying.'

'Do you want me to just give it all up, Fuyumi? Throw it away?' he hisses angrily.

'No, Kyouya,' she replies fervently. 'I want you to win.'

He shakes his head in confusion. 'I- I don't—'

'Win it all, Kyouya. _Win it all._ Then change it.'

'Change it?' he repeats.

She nods. 'Change it.'


End file.
